Talk:Tenser's transformation
Messing with levelups When leveling up while under the influence of this spell, the temporary Cleave feat can qualify a character for the Blackguard PrC if all other prerequisites are met. Is that a bug worth mentioning? --Vrmh 14:55, 14 April 2007 (PDT) Ability penalty? Doesn't the caster have a -10 penalty to their primary spell-casting ability score while under the effects of this spell? --169.231.1.197 00:33, 13 June 2007 (PDT) : No --The Krit 08:27, 29 June 2007 (PDT) AC stacking The +4 natural armor is like red dragon disciple that stack with barkskin, shadow shield, whatever and this spell also add 2 attack per round -ILKAY Lost spells ? When I cast this spell as a level 12 gnome sorcerer it takes two spells away. I have 4 level 6 spells and if I cast this spell it goes to 2 level 6 spells. Is this normal? I haven't been able to determine anything causing it yet. --74.192.132.45 10 June 2008 *I believe that you lose benefits from all items when you cast this spell, is it possible that your charisma or number of spells is increased by equipment, that would explain the loss. :RAMss 02:44, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *There is a benefit that would give you more spells of a certain level? I looked and standard for a 12th level is 3 spells. After the transformation ends shouldn't it go back to 3 when the benefits return? I noticed flame weapon didn't come back after the transformation. I would think if it was a benefit issue that I should be able to cast the spell 3 times as a 12th level, but it is the same and I can only cast the spell 2 times total, using 2 spells each time. --74.192.132.45 10 June 2008 :*in order to have 4 6th level spells you must be gaining bonus spells from items, as the maximum base charisma for that level(21) is not sufficient to grant bonus 6th level spells. You either have an item that grants extra charisma or an item that grants a bonus 6th level sorcerer spell directly. When you cast Tenser's Transformation you lose the benefits of that item, so you lose one 6th level spell by casting it, and one 6th level spell because you lose your bonus 6th level spell that was being granted by items. Unfortunately NWN does not keep track of spells lost in this way, so you will lose a spell whenever your number of bonus spells per day is reduced, even if you have already lost a spell that way before. You can avoid this by taking off all of your charisma increasing items and any items that grant bonus spells, or, possibly, by increasing your charisma using effects that will remain when you are polymorphed(so that you will still be eligible for all bonus 6th level spells), such as the Eagle's splendour spell, which is not an item... ::RAMss 15:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Bug? Specifics: I used a scroll of Tenser's Transformation as an eigth-level bard with no additional weapon proficiencies. I was changed into the engine of destruction (Very cool, by the way) but I was unable to attack. I tried switching targets, pausing and unpausing, as well as re-loading the game and trying again. Possible bug? 20:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *There was a bug introduced in version 1.69 that prevents a character from attacking after polymorphing (Tenser's transformation counts as a polymorph). One solution is to cast the spell, cancel the polymorph, then cast the spell again — the bug only applies the first time a character polymorphs in a game session. Another solution is to use my Remove PC Properties override. Regrettably, I did not finish this particular fix before the final patch went into lockdown, so I was unable to propose it to the people working on the patch. :( --The Krit 19:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hit point bonus I'm not english, I hope someone can write this better than me in the article. When you use this spells and unshift, hit points bonus aren't removed, this allow you to cast it and unshift multiple times maintaining all the hit points bonus for every use of the spell. -- Simoncr1s 05:53 (Italy), 16 February 2010 * Done. --The Krit 07:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Attack bonus Does the attack bonus count toward bypassing damage reduction? --Terocone June 24, 2010 * An attack bonus (as provided by this spell) does not bypass damage reduction; what you are thinking of is an attack bonus (item property). A +3 sword is wielded while transformed by this spell — that is what determines the degree of damage reduction that can be bypassed. --The Krit 22:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Tenser's Boni vs. Caps & Weapon Focus 1) Does the AB bonus count towards the +20 AB cap? 2) Do the ability bonuses count towards the +12 ability cap(s)? 3) Will the weapon focus feats (if taken in longsword) impact the AB total of the polymorph attack? TIA for any information known about these aspects of the transformation. --Iconclast (talk) 12:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : 1) The AB does count toward the cap along with the +3 enhancement, thus 34 caster levels would already reach the +20 cap. : 2) The abilities of strength, dex and constitution are overridden to 20, then the elven racial modifier (+2 dex, -2 cons) is applied. None of these apply to the +12 cap. : 3) All feats carry over; since the weapon equipped is a longsword, feats in longsword would aid the polymorph. : 14:34, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Dwarven Defender Has anyone ever tested what would happen if a Dwarven Defender (with the DD DR feats) with exactly 21 CON (no item/spell bonus to CON) and Epic Damage Reduction casts this spell? I imagine at a minimum he'd have to cancel it or wait for it to wear off before levelling for certain.... But I'm unsure how much it would affect the DR.... 07:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) * Well, sure not leveling while polymorphed is always a good idea (unless you are intentionally trying to create an illegal character). But that has nothing to do with damage reduction -- why would it? --The Krit (talk) 16:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :* Guess the q was more if the sudden changes causing the eligibilities for existing feats/PrC to no longer be met could have any impact on the continued use of those while polymorphed (if CON goes below the 21 req'd for EDR, and then it stops working for example). If it doesn't work like that, then that's nice to know (and I didn't I see anything about changing the eligibilities for feats/PrC in the Polymorph general description section, which technically this should be in the Talk over there I just posted here before finding/reading it). 19:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::* Feat prerequisites indicate if the feat can be chosen when gaining a level, not if it can be used. (This is widely used by NPCs and monsters, allowing them to benefit from feats they do not meet the prerequisites for. It's also commonly used by some PCs, such as all monks -- even weak ones -- getting cleave at level 1. Speaking of cleave, anyone subject to Tenser's transformation gets to cleave, even if they do not have power attack.) --The Krit (talk) 20:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::* Given your confusion when posting on the Talk:Polymorph article, when you get cleave by Tenser's transformation, it means you get to use the cleave feat while in that form (even if you do not meet the cleave prerequisites). It does not mean that you can qualify for great cleave by using the cleave from Tenser's transformation. When you take a feat by leveling the game looks at your natural ability scores and your own feats that you have previously taken for level up. The game ignores any bonus feats and overridden scores that a polymorph may give with respect to qualifying for other feats. WhiZard (talk) 19:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::* One clarification to WhiZard's statement: "The game ignores any bonus feats" should not be taken out of context; it means feats granted by a polymorph, not bonus feats in general. (That is, the phrase "that a polymorph may give" is intended to qualify both "overridden scores" and "bonus feats".) --The Krit (talk) 21:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC)